


Goodbye Forever

by sugarhigh9394



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarhigh9394/pseuds/sugarhigh9394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's over. This time, the team won't be able to save her. This is the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when AJ Cook left the show in 2010.

Tears streamed down JJ's face as she sat chained to the chair, staring at the video camera in front of her. She knew her team was watching, and she could probably guess what their emotions were. Reid, Garcia, and Emily would all be close to hysterics. Hotch would be staring at the screen, as stoic as ever, but suffering inside. Morgan would have bruised knuckles from punching things out of anger. Rossi would have smashed several coffee mugs by now (he was known to throw them when things didn't go well). She prayed that they would make it through this. This wasn't anyone's fault but her own. She had screwed up and gotten captured, and now she was going to pay for that mistake with her life.  
“Any last words, Jennifer?” the cold, sneering voice said to her as he held the gun to her head.  
“I'll be nice, you can have a few moments to say goodbye to your friends.”  
So, JJ took a deep breath and started to speak.  
“Guys, none of this is your fault. Don't ever think that.” JJ choked out. “Em, ask Mick out on a date. Life's too short to not take risks. Pen, don't you ever stop smiling. Dave, Derek, and Hotch, take care of all of them. They're going to need you. Spence, there's something you need to know. Henry is your biological son. I'm so sorry I lied to you. You weren't ready to be a father and Strauss would have fired both of us on the spot if she knew. I want all of you to know that I love you and it's been an honor working with all of you for the past seven years. Please make sure Henry knows I love him, and that this wasn't his fault. Goodbye.”  
Her final words said, JJ filled her mind with thoughts of Henry, her two-year-old son.   
I'm so sorry, buddy, she thought. It wasn't supposed to end like this.  
Her thoughts, filled with images and memories of the young boy's face, were the last things Jennifer Jareau saw as the gun her captor pointed at her head was fired.


End file.
